


Denial

by martialartist816



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, Intercrural Sex, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, awkward moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martialartist816/pseuds/martialartist816
Summary: "If we don't kiss, it's not gay."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Intro chapter to a PWP fic that turned out to be way longer than I planned. Hinata has a big fat crush on his best friend and the poor boy is too scared to tell him.

Hinata wasn't sure when exactly it started happening, but he noticed if older boys had muscles. He caught himself staring whenever someone in his class rolled up his sleeves or stretched his arms over his head. At first, he'd mistaken it as jealously or inspiration; he wasn't tall like most boys, and he wanted to be strong like his favorite sports stars. It then turned to admiration. Hinata watched athletes on the soccer field run because the aesthetic of sweat and skin was attractive to him.  
  
It made being in the volleyball club that much more difficult. His teammates were as physically fit as they came, and the changing room was a placed he both loved and loathed at the same time.  
  
Hinata stared at himself in the changing room mirror, standing there shirtless with his uniform top in his hands. He was definitely more in shape than he'd been in middle school. That was thanks to the combination of puberty and the intense drills their coach worked them through.  
  
Noya appeared in the reflection behind him and made a funny face. Hinata scrunched up his nose and laughed, now as carefree as he could be, shrugging on his jersey. He poured every ounce of energy into practice until he was dripping with sweat and wiping the moisture from his forehead. Coach benched him because he panted so much, and Hinata watched Kageyama practice his jump serves. He moved through the air like an Olympic swimmer moved through water: fluid and powerful. Hinata couldn't help but stare in silent awe.  
  
A loud whistle that was too close to his ear made Hinata wince and break his concentration from the court to the coach. His teammates also paused their drills to hear the announcement.  
  
"Good work today, boys, but that's it for now. Clean up!"  
  
Hinata stood from the bench and stretched his arms with a happy sigh. His heartbeat had returned to a normal pace. The exercise made him tired in a good way, like his body thanked him for the physical challenge.  
  
As he went to work doing his share—rolling up the net with Noya to stuff it in the supply closet—Suga approached him with Daichi in tow.  
  
"You need to be more careful not to over-exert yourself," the setter told him with a gentle touch to his shoulder.  
  
"You're working ten times harder than the rest of the team. It's making us look bad," Daichi added, chuckling.  
  
Hinata fidgeted with the net in his hands. It was too big for one small person like himself to carry, so some of it spilled over onto the floor in front of him.  
  
"I'm fine. I can handle it," he said almost sullenly. He wasn't working harder than everyone else. He was trying to catch up. Being the second shortest person on the team had its downsides, one of which being he didn't beef up like the taller boys.  
  
"You won't be saying that when you end up in the hospital for heat stroke," Daichi joked, trying to be nice. "The championships aren't for a while. You're allowed to relax for a bit."  
  
The two third years walked off, each of them ruffling Hinata's hair as they passed him.  
  
He pouted and puffed out his chest, making to swagger over to the supply closet like he wasn't trying to look taller, but he forgot about the net tangled at his feet. His shoe caught on it, and he toppled to the floor with a surprised "whoa—!"  
  
"Dumbass."  
  
Kageyama's voice reached Hinata's ears from his position underneath the sea of volleyball net. He wriggled around and untangled himself from the mess, blinking upwards at Kageyama looking down at him.  
  
The setter bent down and gathered up the net in his arms, freeing Hinata but making no effort to help him stand.  
  
"You can't carry it by yourself."  
  
"I can! My shoelace was untied," Hinata protested, not looking down because he knew the laces were perfectly intact. Kageyama gave a disapproving 'tch' and headed toward the closet to put the net away. Hinata scrambled to his feet to follow, fingers grabbing at part of the net.  
  
"If I can't carry it by myself, you can't either."  
  
"Yes, I can. I'm taller and have longer arms."  
  
_Oh, believe me, I've noticed._  
  
Hinata only stuck out his bottom lip and refused to let Kageyama go alone. Together they dropped the net into its designated bin, and Hinata brushed his hands together in some show of hard work done well.  
  
Kageyama stood close behind him, but Hinata didn't notice until he turned to leave and accidentally bumped right into his chest. The supply closet felt much smaller with two people occupying it, especially when one of those two was as tall as Kageyama. Before Hinata could even stutter out an apology, Kageyama spoke in a deadpan voice.  
  
"Your shoe's actually untied now."  
  
Hinata was slow to process the words, but he dropped to his knee immediately after he registered what that meant. Fighting a blush, he stared as Kageyama's shoes as he tied up his own laces.

 

* * *

 

  
Kageyama walked him home after practice and ended up staying for a few hours. They studied together in Hinata's bedroom, sitting cross-legged on either side of the simple table in the middle of the floor.  
  
Well, Kageyama studied. Hinata's concentration geared more toward not staring at his friend in weird, more-than-friend ways. Hinata liked him.  
  
_Liked_ him.  
  
The feelings had crept up on him so slowly that he didn't even think he could fall for his best friend until he was already long gone. He had come to terms with that little detail and resolved to never tell a soul.  
  
But, as they worked in comfortable silence, all Hinata could think about was how nice Kageyama looked rubbing a cool damp towel over his face and neck after practice. Most times, Hinata was good at keeping his eyes to himself when the team was in the changing room. But his feelings of affection quickly swelled into infatuation and lust when puberty reared its ugly head.  
  
In short, Hinata was doomed to play the images of Kageyama in his head over and over again. Kageyama stretching. Kageyama jogging. Kageyama panting and sweating and changing and letting those perfect biceps show.  
  
Hinata realized his pants had grown tight around his crotch too late to do anything about it. Slipping a hand under the table, he pressed down on his unwelcome erection and hoped Kageyama wouldn't notice. As long as he stayed on the other side of the table, they shouldn't have a problem. But the universe felt fit to mock him, and Kageyama closed his textbook not long after.  
  
"I should go before it gets dark," he muttered as he packed his things.  
  
Hinata's face heated up in silent panic, and he stayed where he was, fingers rightly gripping the pencil suspended over his homework.  
  
"Ah, okay." Kageyama had visited enough to show himself out of the house. Hinata wouldn't have to get up from his spot.  
  
His only good fortune for the day shined when Kageyama left his bedroom without an issue. He even politely shut the door behind him. Hinata let out a long breath and moved his hand, glaring at his lap like it had betrayed him. It really had, in a sense. Damn hormones. And damn Kageyama.  
  
His excited erection ached and refused to go back down to normal size. Glancing around the room like he expected someone to see, Hinata figured some stimulation wouldn't hurt anybody. Just thinking about getting off made his heart pound, and his fingers quickly undid the button and zipper on his school trousers.  
  
Taking his length in his right hand, Hinata leaned his weight back on the left and stretched his legs out. His fingers slid up and down experimentally, teasingly. A shuttering breath escaped Hinata every time he squeezed, and his hand picked up the pace on its own. He thought it would be best not to fantasize about anything—that way he could finish up faster—but his stupid teenage imagination kept picturing Kageyama and Kageyama's hand. Hinata softly whined when he thought about his friend leaning over him, mouthing along his neck and chest as his hand worked him in the most wonderful ways. Hinata tilted his head, practically feeling Kageyama's lips all over his skin.  
  
"Aha..." Hinata sighed out in ecstasy, barely keeping his voice down.  
  
"Hinata, did I leave my—"  
  
Hinata froze, eyes snapping open to see Kageyama also paralyzed, standing rigid in his doorframe with his hand gripping tightly around the handle.  
  
"K-Kageyama!" Hinata fumbled for something to hide under, then settled for dropping his mathematics textbook in his lap. That probably wasn't the best idea, and he let out a small yelp when the heavy book pressed uncomfortably on his sensitive shaft.  
  
Kageyama stood there, wide eyes blinking in disbelief. He kept glancing between Hinata's face and his crotch, making Hinata's cheeks even redder than they already were. Was he just going to stare all day?  
  
"Close the door, you idiot!" Hinata shouted.  
  
Kageyama finally moved, limbs working in jerky motions as he stepped _into_ the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
"I meant outside...!" Could his situation get any worse? What was Kageyama thinking? Hinata worried that his friend was about to get angry and beat him up for getting caught doing something so gross.  
  
"I-I left my calculator here!" Kageyama's wavering voice sounded just as embarrassed as Hinata's, and that made him feel only slightly better.  
  
Hinata searched his table for the device and tossed it to Kageyama with his left land. Lord knew what sinful things he had been doing with the right. Kageyama nearly dropped the calculator but recovered it just in time, stuffing it into his backpack. Hinata ground his teeth together nervously. The only positive thing to happen in that horrible, awkward scenario was his erection finally diminishing. He didn't dare move the book away, though.  
  
"Um, sorry." Kageyama broke the silence with his soft, barely held together voice. "I should have knocked."  
  
Hinata puffed out a laugh as if to lighten the tense air in the room. "S'okay."  
  
Another uncomfortable millisecond of quiet, and Hinata wanted to die. Kageyama straightened himself in a stiff posture and looked off to the side.  
  
"I'm going now. For real. Um, have fun."  
  
He was gone from the room in the blink of an eye, and Hinata held his breath for a few long moments afterward just in case. What a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want the fluff, you'll have to read to the end ;)


	2. Chapter 2

The second time Kageyama walked in on Hinata touching himself was completely Hinata's fault. He shouldn't have been doing it in the school locker room, but, well... desire was calling his name.  
  
Practice that day went on like normal, and Hinata couldn't keep his eyes off his teammate's chests as they all changed back into their clothes. Slick with sweat, expanding and contracting as they recovered their breaths from the hard work out. It was too much for Hinata.  
  
He took his time changing so he'd be the last one in the room. Everyone waved him goodbye as they meandered off in different directions to go home. Once every single team member walked out the door, Hinata padded bare-footed to the showers and slipped into one of the stalls. The privacy made him feel safer, and he could clean up as soon as he was done.  
  
His fingers twitched as he hung up his clothes on the hook outside his shower. Something about masturbating at school was as exhilarating as it was dirty. Before his hand even reached his length, it was already half hard. Biting his lip, Hinata palmed at the shaft, starting slow just to tease himself. He let out an aroused sigh and wrapped his fingers around himself, stroking to full size.  
  
Again, he thought he'd do this quickly, and again, his libido had other plans.  
  
Hinata leaned his back against the tiled wall, and the cool surface contrasted deliciously with his heated skin. As fantasy reigned free on the backs of his eyelids, Hinata raised his other hand to stroke and rub at a nipple.  
  
"Hah..." His breathy voice echoed off the walls and sounded muffled in the damp air of the shower room. Unable to keep the sounds in, he let his throat release the desperate moans he'd rather keep inside.  
  
His hand picked up speed, and the leaking precome made stroking himself that much easier. The skin of his palm slid easily over his shaft, eventually giving off the slick sound of jerking it in the otherwise quiet room.  
  
A soft, almost inaudible squeak of the door made Hinata freeze all movements, even his breathing. He listened to the footsteps as they walked deeper into the shower room, and sneakers stopped in front of Hinata's closed curtain.  
  
"Is someone in here?"  
  
Of course it was Kageyama. Of course.  
  
"Just me!" Hinata spoke up quickly in case Kageyama decided to rip the curtain back. "D-Don't come in!"  
  
Kageyama ignored Hinata in favor of asking another question. "What the hell are you doing here so late?"  
  
"I, um, just wanted an extra long shower. My shoulder hurts, and I thought the hot water would make me feel better..." Hinata lied through his teeth, seeing the irony when all he wanted was a very, very cold shower.  
  
Kageyama actually pulled the white plastic curtain back, taking Hinata by surprise and causing a small yelp to escape his throat. Kageyama immediately recognized the situation he put himself in—for the second time—and turned all shades of red.  
  
"Kageyama!" Hinata whined, bringing both hands to his front to cover what little modesty he had left between the two of them.  
  
"S-Sorry!" he quipped back. He didn't, however, make any sort of move to give Hinata his privacy again. He just stood there, making Hinata shrink against the wall under his friend's unyielding gaze. The attention from Kageyama caused Hinata's cock to twitch and grow even harder. He looked away and hoped Kageyama didn't notice.  
  
"Um..." Hinata started, hoping his friend would remember how rude it was to stare and finally leave him alone. But, really, he was just so relieved that Kageyama hadn't stopped talking to him after the first time it happened. Hinata had feared his friend thought he was weird, but they remained friends after the fact and didn't speak of it at all. It was more than he could've asked for.  
  
"Are you going to finish?"  
  
"Ah, what?" Hinata's eyes snapped back to Kageyama, who was still blushing enough for the both of them and standing rigidly in place. He glanced at his friend's crotch and found a telltale bulge hiding in the dark fabric of his school uniform pants. Oh...  
  
"Don't get any funny ideas!" Kageyama said defensively. "It's just... seeing you jerk off made me think about jerking off, and, well, this is a normal reaction to have!"  
  
_Oh._  
  
Hinata swallowed and nodded. "It's okay. Um, I won't tell if you won't?" It felt like a silly thing to say, but the relieved look on Kageyama's face told Hinata he needed to hear it.  
  
Kageyama stepped into the shower stall and drew the curtain closed again. He leaned against the wall, and Hinata mirrored him on the other wall. His mind buzzed with the possibilities of what Kageyama could be thinking. Was this going to be one of those circle jerk moments guys talk about outside of class? Or was Kageyama going to just stand there and watch? Hinata licked his lips, unsure of which one aroused him more.  
  
He squirmed under Kageyama's unwavering stare. His friend didn't say a word to him, and he took that as a clue to keep going. After a shuddering breath, Hinata reached for his erection again, feeling more sensitive than ever with someone watching him like that.  
  
His palm slid up and down, skin still damp and sticky from all the precome that leaked out earlier. Hinata still couldn't look at Kageyama, so he tightly shut his eyes and let the fantasies take over again. The situation, however, felt like a fantasy on its own. It was enough to make the shaft in his hand pulse with need, and Hinata strained to keep his voice down. Little moans hiccupped out of him, and beyond how embarrassing that was, Hinata felt too good to stop.  
  
One of his moans had an echo, one softer and deeper in tone. He cracked his eyes open to see Kageyama's face red again, eyes so lidded they were almost closed. Hinata's gaze slowly slid down his friend's body, eyes coming to rest at the erection poking through Kageyama's unbuttoned and unzipped school slacks. He touched himself in hurried strokes, leaning against the wall for support, and all of Hinata's attention redirected to watching his friend jerk off in front of him.  
  
He wished Kageyama would take his clothes off so he could see all of him. It wasn't fair to be the only naked one out of the two. He watched Kageyama's slender fingers slide back and forth over his own thick shaft, and Hinata let out a whine when he saw just how big Kageyama was compared to him.  
  
The sound made Kageyama's eyebrows furrow together, and his hand sped up significantly. His composure failed him, and Hinata wanted to see it break completely. He leaned against the wall again, thumb rubbing over the tip of his cock slowly and deliberately. His body shook, and he didn't try to hide it. A louder, needier moan fell from his lips.  
  
Kageyama groaned, panting. The hair around his forehead started to stick with sweat. Hinata noticed the telltale signs of approaching completion, and he did his best to match the pace of Kageyama's hand so they could finish together. Hinata came first, hitting the back of his head against the wall and letting his jaw hang open. He let out a final breathy moan as his cock spurted out drops of semen. It landed on the tile floor between them, dotting the space in front of Hinata's bare feet and Kageyama's shoes. It wasn't until Hinata's orgasm ebbed that he noticed Kageyama had come as well. He held the tip of his length, effectively catching everything that had leaked out of him, probably to prevent stains on his black pants.  
  
They caught their breath together, and Hinata didn't know what was supposed to happen after something like that. Did they kiss? Congratulate each other like after a volleyball match? Would they part ways and never speak of it again?  
  
Kageyama answered for him, turning toward the curtain without meeting his eyes. "I'm going to shower."  
  
Hinata nodded limply in response, but his friend was already in the next stall. He listened to the water turn on, to Kageyama stripping off his clothes. Hinata's hand eventually found the shower handle, and the warm water rushed over his exhausted body. He stayed there, only half aware of his actions as he cleaned himself up, until he heard Kageyama's footsteps leaving the shower room completely.  


* * *

  
The two boys wound up at Kageyama's house after practice the following week, working on homework together again. They spoke briefly every few minutes when one would help the other with a more difficult problem, but the conversation stayed strictly with class or volleyball. It was almost as if their little escapade in the shower didn't even happen.  
  
Kageyama seemed stuck, scowling and angrily tapping his pen on the textbook, so Hinata leaned over to table to see what the question asked. He noticed that most of Kageyama's paper remained blank even though they'd been at it for over an hour.  
  
"Wanna copy my notes?" Hinata offered, glancing up at Kageyama's face as he rested his forearms on their books to lean over.  
  
"That's cheating," Kageyama said, the frown not leaving his face. His cheeks stained a light pink, making Hinata wonder if it was from the frustration of his unfinished homework.  
  
"Yeah, but it's due tomorrow. I won't tell if you won't."  
  
Kageyama finally met Hinata's eyes with a certain intensity that made him back up a few inches. Did he say something wrong?  
  
"I can't concentrate with you here," Kageyama said in a low voice. Hinata blinked and sat back down, deflated. The rejection stung more than it should have. Because they were just friends, and they didn't have to spend every minute together.  
  
"Oh..." Hinata hoped the sound of his heart breaking didn’t show in his voice. "I can go, then."  
  
"I can't concentrate," Kageyama said again, and Hinata gritted his teeth in mild annoyance.  
  
"I heard the first time." He got up to go, but Kageyama's fingers around his wrist prevented him from taking a step.  
  
Hinata watched his friend stand up, coming to full height and reminding Hinata of their size difference. Kageyama stared at his face, gaze unwavering despite the blush still spreading on his cheeks. Not for the first time since they've known each other, Hinata had no idea what Kageyama could have possibly been thinking.  
  
"I keep thinking about last week. In the shower," he admitted, causing blood to rush to Hinata's face as well. They stood frozen across from each other, matching blushes, Kageyama's fingers still tightly gripping Hinata's wrist.  
  
He breathed out a nervous laugh. "Ah, me too..." He pursed his lips at the subsequent invasive thought in his head. "You don't hate me because of that, do you?"  
  
"No," Kageyama answered without further explanation.  
  
Hinata's worry vanished as soon as it formed, and his little smile returned. "Good. I'd be sad if you did." Bashfully, he slipped his arm through Kageyama's fingers until their palms lined up, holding his hand. Kageyama didn't like that, it seemed, and he pulled away. Again, Hinata thought he did something wrong, but he had no way of knowing what the right thing would be in a situation like that.  
  
"We should try it again."  
  
Hinata stuttered in response, his whole face filling with blush from the neck up. "You really want to...?"  
  
Kageyama nodded and briefly pointed at his crotch where Hinata could see his half hard length beginning to push against his pants.  
  
"I haven't, you know... since last time. And I can't stop thinking about it."  
  
Hinata breathed out, relieved above all things. He was feeling a little pent up too, not having touched himself since that evening in the shower.  
  
"But here? In your room?" It wasn't the same as in a shower where they could clean up quickly. "Are you sure that's okay?"  
  
Kageyama sat down again with a slight nod, stretching out his legs as he leaned against his bed. "No one will be home for hours." He patted the space next to him, and Hinata ungracefully slumped himself there.  
  
Neither said anything, both of them waiting for the other to break the silence. Hinata slowly relaxed his tense posture and allowed his legs to stretch out, copying Kageyama. He could feel the heat building between their shoulders, where nothing but a few inches separated them. He stared at Kageyama's knees, too afraid to turn and look anywhere else.  
  
Eventually, Kageyama moved first. Still no words passed between them, but Hinata was thankful for that. It would be way too embarrassing to talk about what they planned on doing. Kageyama's hand lazily dragged up his own thigh, and Hinata watched out of the corner of his eye as those fingers undid the front of his school slacks. Kageyama palmed at himself through his underwear, testing the waters, and sighed out with bliss through his nose. His pants wound up bunched around his ankles, and he sat there in his dark blue boxer briefs that did nothing to hide his growing erection.  
  
The ache between Hinata's legs reminded him that he had his own arousal to take care of. He mimicked Kageyama's movements, slowly sliding off his pants and dragging his fingers along the hard outline in his loose boxers. He sucked in a breath and held it in fear of letting out a moan when he exhaled. A dark wet spot sprouted through the fabric, and Hinata's hand darted under his waistband. His fingers wrapped around the head, catching the slick and spreading it over the rest of his length. He felt Kageyama's eyes on him now, his hand stilled where it touched above his crotch. Oddly enough, Hinata felt emboldened by the fact that he captivated Kageyama so easily. Now that he had his attention, why not put on a little show?  
  
Hinata pulled his hand out and hooked both thumbs in the elastic band. With a little wiggle of his hips, he shimmied out of the underwear and kicked them, along with his pants, down and off completely. His left hand caught the hem of his shirt and lifted it just enough to expose his abdomen, fingers rubbing soothingly over his skin. The erection rested against his stomach, leaking so much that Hinata's face flushed. Trying not to think about how impossibly fast he'd gotten hard, he took himself in his right hand again and teased his balls with little strokes.  
  
"Nnh..." he whined, growing impatient and giving himself a few quick pumps. Next to him, Kageyama released a shallow breath that sounded something like a groan.  
  
His friend moved again, finally shedding his own underwear and letting them rumble up around his knees. Kageyama's palm rubbed against the underside of his shaft, head still turned to see everything Hinata did. He snaked his fingers around himself and stroked slowly up and down to allow the precome to drip around him. Hinata dipped his head forward in bliss, catching glimpses of Kageyama touching himself. He moaned, forgetting they were alone in the house and covering his mouth to muffle the noises. The sounds Kageyama made were softer, like he was trying to hold them in completely. Hinata could hear his breathing pick up to heavy panting, and small noises got stuck in his throat when he refused to let them escape. Hinata wished Kageyama would let him hear, but his lips couldn't form any words at the moment.  
  
The lewd sounds of wet skin sliding against wet skin filled Hinata's ears. It was louder than when he jerked off by himself, the squelching of precome now doubled as Kageyama pumped himself. Hinata sped up his pace, and Kageyama matched him. Their fists stroked up and down in unison, and all Hinata could think about was how incredible it would feel to have Kageyama's hand on him instead of his own.  
  
Hinata gasped and choked out another moan. His climax would come soon, and he wasn't sure if he could force himself to make it last any longer. In his ecstasy, he bent his legs because the muscles in his thighs started to go tense in a good way.  
  
Kageyama made a sound of disapproval, muttering something that resembled "can't see." He reached out with his right hand, the one that had been touching himself, and pressed his palm on Hinata's left thigh. Hinata jumped at the touch, feeling Kageyama's sticky hand against his skin, and obeyed the silent command by stretching out his legs again so Kageyama could see. The hand remained on his thigh, and Hinata wasn't complaining. Kageyama resumed his pace with his left hand, and Hinata was about to lose his mind. He wanted those fingers on his leg to move, to rub against his skin and touch him. Kageyama's hand did nothing else but rest where it was, but it was too much for Hinata. It was all too much.  
  
His abdominal muscles and his balls tightened as he came, panting out in less-than-dignified whines. Warm, sticky drops of come dotted his fist and stomach as he milked himself for every last bit. He tipped his head back against the mattress to catch his breath, watching Kageyama's lower half through heavily lidded eyes. Kageyama had to switch hands again, the left one apparently not doing it for him. The hand on Hinata's thigh pulled away, leaving the spot where it had been hot and wet with sweat and precome. Hinata's skin tingled, wanting the touch to come back. Kageyama reached his climax silently, save a few ragged breaths. His eyes were closed for the duration of his orgasm, so Hinata took liberty of dragging his gaze up and down Kageyama's body. His abs and thighs jumped under his skin as the orgasm washed over him. Hinata wanted to touch all over those muscles. With his hands or with his tongue, he didn't care which.  
  
They sat in silence long enough that Hinata could feel the awkwardness creeping back up. He bent his legs and wrapped his arms around his knees, hiding himself modestly despite what they'd just done together. He didn't want to say anything until Kageyama broke the tension.  
  
Kageyama swallowed, his throat sounding dry even from where Hinata rested next to him. He stood, careful to not get his mess anywhere, and slipped out of the room. He came back with two damp rags in his hands, and he dangled one in front of Hinata'a face.  
  
"Here, use this to clean up," Kageyama said with an even voice.  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
Hinata wiped himself down, then pulled his clothes back on, and Kageyama did the same. They tossed the soiled rags into his hamper, and Hinata blushed at the thought of Kageyama doing the laundry later. Would he think about this experience when he threw the rags into the washer? Would he regret it?  
  
"Kageyama?" Hinata fidgeted with his fingers as his friend busied himself by fixing his clothes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you gay?"  
  
Kageyama's movement halted, and his eyes shifted over to Hinata. "What? No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why? Are you?" Kageyama asked through a small frown.  
  
"No." _I just have the biggest crush on you and I want you to kiss me and touch my dick, but no, not gay at all._ "I think I'm gonna go." Hinata gathered up his school supplies and packed his bag haphazardly.  
  
"Don't you want to finish homework?" Kageyama seemed ready to pretend that they weren't just naked in front of each other, but Hinata didn't think he could ignore it, hung up about Kageyama not being gay. His hopes and dreams had been fulfilled and effectively shattered by the same boy in the same hour.  
  
"Uh, I think my mom wants me home for dinner," he lied. "Rain check?"  
  
"Sure," Kageyama said, his expression unreadable. "Want me to walk you out?"  
  
"You don't have to." Hinata was already halfway out the bedroom door. "See you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

It kept happening. Their new norm went as follows: act like acquaintances in class, teammates on the court, friends during their study sessions, and more than friends when their pants came down. Kageyama initiated it every time, closing his textbook and angling his head _just so._ The unspoken 'wanna jerk off in front of each other' made Hinata's skin tingle. He'd shuffle toward the bed, sit either on the mattress or on the floor, and shimmy out of his trousers, already half hard in anticipation. Kageyama never made fun of him for that.  
  
Each _study break_ left them both breathless and boneless. Hinata grew used to letting loose and giving Kageyama his moans and his faces with abandon. Watching Kageyama's reactions, Hinata learned that he especially liked it when he bit his bottom lip in arousal and heady concentration. He put on subtle shows to help Kageyama get off faster.  
  
Hinata loved it, but his insecurities about being gay always hung in the back of his mind. He didn't understand why Kageyama would want to masturbate with him if he wasn't gay too. Though he felt the mighty urge to question him about it, Hinata remained silent on such matters.  
  
He couldn't complain. Not with how his best friend and ultimate crush started to look at him. Kageyama threw him glances, hungry, like he couldn't wait for practice to end and get Hinata alone in his bedroom again.  
  
The final whistle blew, signaling the end of their drills for the day. Hinata took a moment to catch his breath, bent forward with his hands on his knees. Daichi tossed him a water bottle, which he sucked down in the matter of a few seconds. The team cleaned up, tucking everything neatly away because it was Friday and no one would use the gym until Monday. Most of the boys scurried to finish up, itching to get home and enjoy the weekend. Kageyama helped Hinata with the net, and by the time it was rolled up and tied in place, most of the team had already disappeared into the changing room.  
  
They propped the net up in its designated spot on a shelf, and Hinata brushed off his hands. Kageyama beat him to the supply closet door, but instead of walking out, he kicked the door stopper away. Darkness closed around them as the gym echoed with the bang of the door falling shut.  
  
"Well, now I can't see," Hinata huffed. He stepped carefully around random boxes in his way as he headed toward the exit, accidentally bumping into Kageyama in the process.  
  
Fingers wrapped around his wrist and tugged. Hinata managed to get out a surprised "Hey!" before his back met the supply closet door.  
  
"Shh!" Kageyama whispered harshly. Hinata's eyes hadn't adjusted to the lack of light yet, but Kageyama's voice sounded very close to his face. Deep, even breaths ghosted over his forehead.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Hinata whispered back, sounding annoyed when in truth he was _oh so happy_ to feel the heat of Kageyama's body so near his own. The heat intensified when Kageyama pressed against him, connected from chest to knees with all that wonderfulness in between.  
  
"I'm horny," Kageyama offered as an explanation. His jaw brushed over Hinata's temple, voice reverberating in his skull. "Can we...?"  
  
"Yes, yes," Hinata answered, probably a little too quickly. But the situation had taken a turn for the better, and he wanted to do whatever Kageyama asked before he might have changed his mind.  
  
In the dark, fabric rustled as Kageyama slotted their legs together, his knee between Hinata's thighs and vice versa. The bare skin of Kageyama's calf bumping into his, although modest enough, sent chills down Hinata's spine. Maybe one day he'd be able to feel more of Kageyama's skin.  
  
"Tell me if I should stop," Kageyama murmured. This was the most he had spoken during one of their trysts, and Hinata attributed that to the courage being surrounded in dark gave him.  
  
"S-Same to you..." Hinata swallowed thickly and grasped the sides of Kageyama's jersey, right where his waist would be, and gently tugged him even closer.  
  
Kageyama took the hint and, with his palms planted firmly on the door by either side of Hinata's head, pressed his hips in a subtle rolling motion. _Oh, you genius_. Hinata dropped his forehead to Kageyama's shoulder and let out a small whimper. Kageyama rolled again, allowing Hinata to feel the outline of his growing dick through the volleyball shorts. It wasn't long after that for Hinata's length to take interest as well, causing his shorts to tent.  
  
He spread his legs a little more on instinct and met one of Kageyama's thrusts. The underside of his cock rubbed perfectly in line with the top of Kageyama's thigh, where the muscle was well defined from years of athleticism. Hinata moaned, louder than he would have if his brain had been functioning in the moment, and he felt a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Shh," Kageyama hushed again, gentler this time, like he too got lost in this new sensation.  
  
Hinata hummed in pleasure against his friend's hand, eyes slipping closed. Their hips continued to rub up and down in sloppy unison. As their shorts caught on pelvic bones and aching erections, it added to the friction growing between the two of them.  
  
Kageyama dropped his hand and leaned all of his weight against Hinata. He panted hard, letting out a few of his own suppressed moans. Hinata could have suffocated this way, but he loved how pleasantly smothered and trapped this position made him. He wanted to get closer. Tugging on Kageyama's jersey wasn't enough, so he slipped his arms around him and pressed against his lower back.  
  
"Nn, Kageyama..." he quietly pleaded. He couldn't specify what exactly he asked for. He wanted everything—to come, to kiss, to confess—but he didn't know what the latter two would do to their friendship. So he kept the words in.  
  
His hands lowered, his mind telling him where exactly to get the best leverage on Kageyama's body. Hinata found his friend's ass and pulled, feeling the effect immediately and groaning as their arousals rubbed together. Without really meaning to, Hinata squeezed Kageyama's ass.  
  
"Shit..." Kageyama's hips jerked forward at the unexpected touch. Hinata could feel him press his mouth to the back of his own wrist to stifle a sudden moan.  
  
Hinata squeezed again, getting more and more positive reactions from Kageyama each time. He arched forward, crushing their bodies together, and moaned under his breath. They both had fast approaching orgasms, and Hinata couldn't bring himself to care what kind of noises came from him anymore. The familiar pressure built up in his stomach, and he rocked his hips forward with a last gasp of "Kageyama..!" before growing stiff and releasing into his underwear.  
  
Kageyama still humped against him, but it took only a few more uncoordinated thrusts for him to come as well. The only indication was a harsh sigh escaping his lips, and Hinata felt his muscles relax through their layers of clothing. He didn't want Kageyama to ever move away.  
  
He crossed his arms lazily around Kageyama's back, feeling particularly gross between his legs now. Kageyama stayed slumped against him until their breathing evened out, then stepped back on wobbly legs. Hinata's eyes had finally adjusted to the dark, and he could make out Kageyama's neutral expression.  
  
"Are you sure you're not gay?" Hinata asked quietly, not wanting to scare him away. Kageyama's face turned a light red color.  
  
"Of course I'm sure!" he said, then remembered that he had to be quiet and continued in a sharp whisper. "Why are you even asking that?"  
  
"Because..." Hinata's gaze dropped. "Dry humping your best friend is kinda gay."  
  
Kageyama's mouth opened to protest, but he closed it again without saying anything. When Hinata met his eyes again, he could see Kageyama mentally grappling with something.  
  
"If we don't kiss, it's not gay," he explained with not as much conviction as the sentiment required. "It's just two friends helping each other out."  
  
Instead of letting Kageyama's words get him down, Hinata silently resolved to prove him wrong.  
  
"Fine," Hinata said.  
  
"Fine?"  
  
"I'm going to shower." Hinata tried his best to make his uniform look not fucked in, smoothing the fabric over with his hands, and turned to open the closet door. The light that poured in hurt his eyes at first, and he stuck his head out to make sure no one was around to see them leaving together.  
  
Miraculously, their teammates had all gone home already, and they could clean up without drawing suspicion. Hinata went home instead of going to Kageyama's and didn't see him again until class resumed the next week.

* * *

 

Hinata panted under Kageyama's scrutiny. Those eyes drove hard lines right into his soul, and Hinata loved every second of it. His skin flushed from the ears down to the neck, the rest of it covered by his shirt collar. His pants lay discarded somewhere on the floor, and he sat with his naked legs sprawled out on Kageyama's sheets, back against the wall. His hand worked his hard shaft up and down in an unsteady rhythm. Something about Kageyama watching him so closely made it difficult to concentrate on the task at hand, pun intended.  
  
Kageyama sat cross-legged in front of him, back turned toward the rest of his bedroom. His broad shoulders eclipsed everything else out of sight, but Hinata didn't complain one bit. His only wish was that he wanted Kageyama to take that shirt off.  
  
Hinata writhed in his spot while Kageyama remained completely still. He didn't touch himself, not this time, preferring to just watch like some voyeur. Homework books stay tucked away in their backpacks. They hadn't even bothered to start with homework. Kageyama had pushed Hinata into his bed as soon as his bedroom door closed.  
  
"Aren't you going to...?" Hinata's nearly-wrecked voice trailed off. He couldn't bring himself to say it out loud, even now with the kind of history they had with each other.  
  
"Later," Kageyama responded, not giving much else in terms of words.  
  
Hinata hiccupped a moan and squeezed his eyes shut. His fingers twisted around the head of his cock, giving just the right amount of pressure where it was most sensitive. The tip leaked shamelessly, and he was going to finish sooner than he thought. The fingers of his other hand twisted into the blanket he sat on, and he hoped he looked sexy enough for his friend to finally see him as more than just a jerk off buddy.  
  
"Kageyama..." Hinata whimpered, losing all inhibitions so close to reaching completion. "Touch me..."  
  
He didn't think Kageyama would take him seriously, didn't think he even asked out loud, but he felt fingers close around his own. He startled, eyes flying open, skin hot where Kageyama touched.  
  
He stilled his hand, staring at his friend like a deer caught in headlights. Kageyama's gaze shifted from Hinata's eyes, down to their joined hands on his erection, then back up.  
  
"Let me," he said, making Hinata's head feel dizzy but in a good way.  
  
Unable to form the words, Hinata nodded and moved his hand away to give Kageyama room. He touched the erection, skin on skin, and didn't look as awkward as Hinata felt. The fingers wrapped more tightly around his shaft and gave an experimental tug, Kageyama studying his expression for a reaction. Their faces were so close. All it would take were just a few centimeters.  
  
Hinata dropped his head against the wall when Kageyama picked up a faster pace. It wasn't more skillful than he was used to, but the fact that it was Kageyama's hand working him into a tense coil of pleasure was all he needed. Kageyama twisted his wrist, pausing to rub his palm on top of the slick head, and Hinata whined like a cat in heat.  
  
"K-Kageyama!" He couldn't stop saying the name. "I'm close..."  
  
Kageyama doubled the speed again, delivering a final squeeze that resulted in drops of white semen covering his knuckles and Hinata's lap.  
  
His hand slowed until it stopped completely, and he let go of Hinata's softening length. By then, Hinata recovered his breath, face flushed for a whole new reason.  
  
"You..." Hinata covered his face with his clean hand, somehow bashful and affectionate at the same time. "You actually did that."  
  
"You asked," Kageyama reminded him. He sat on his heels from his previous position of leaning over on his hands and knees. He reached under the bed and came back up with a box of tissues, something that made sense to have under there given what they did every time they were alone. The thought, for some reason, made Hinata smile.  
  
Kageyama cleaned up his lap like a doting mother hen, then wiped off his hand and tossed the soiled tissue in a waste basket near his desk. Hinata watched him move, eyes settling between his legs where he could make out the tent starting to form.  
  
"Do you want me to do the same?" Hinata was glad he asked it like that when his impulse wanted him to say 'can I please, please, please do the same to you?'  
  
Kageyama didn’t give it more than a millisecond of consideration before nodding. He scooted over to sit next to Hinata, back against the wall and legs reaching past Hinata's bare feet.  
  
"If you want," he added hurriedly, a blush rising in his face.  
  
"I don't mind." He really didn't. Not in the slightest. "One thing, though."  
  
Kageyama looked at him, silently prompting him to speak.  
  
"Um," Hinata wavered, breaking eye contact. "Take your shirt off first." He closed his eyes and braced himself for the pillow that surely was about to be thrown at him.  
  
When nothing collided with his face, he peeked to see Kageyama casually unbuttoning his school shirt. That was all it took? Man, he should've asked a long time ago.  
  
Kageyama peeled the uniform top off of his shoulders and tossed it to join Hinata's pants and underwear on the floor. Just like always, Hinata couldn't help himself and stared at the perfect muscles underneath. Kageyama had a medium build, just right for his height in Hinata's humble homo opinion. He couldn't pick his favorite: the muscle that stretched over Kageyama's long forearm, or the two strong plates on his chest, or the abdominals that gave his hips the _most_ enticing V, seemingly inviting Hinata's eyes to travel downward. Hinata felt about two circle jerk sessions away from mapping those muscles with his tongue.  
  
"Any more requests?"  
  
Hinata shook his head to clear his fantasies, but Kageyama took it as a 'no' and unzipped his slacks. A hand disappeared beneath his boxers and came back up with a mostly-hard dick. A few strokes got it completely erect, and Hinata internally beamed at the fact that he did this to Kageyama.  
  
Hinata's fingers itched to touch. Kageyama hooked his thumbs in his pants and underwear, wiggled a bit, and pushed both down and off his legs. He sat there, completely naked and completely hard in front of Hinata. Was this a milestone in their relationship? Surely Hinata would remember the sight forever.  
  
He scooted forward a bit and straddled Kageyama's knees. His shirt was just long enough to cover his lap, but the way it didn't cover much else made the position look quite scandalous. Hinata rested his hand on Kageyama's hip, looking up at him through his eyelashes.  
  
"Are you sure I can?"  
  
Kageyama nodded, settling back comfortably against the wall. "You looked like you really enjoyed it. I wanna know what that feels like."  
  
Hinata nodded back and let his eyes fall to Kageyama's erection. Biting his bottom lip, he lifted his right hand and closed the fingers around the hard shaft. Unsure why, he expected it to feel different from his own. But it didn't. Maybe a bit bigger, Kageyama's cock felt as sturdy as his own, skin softest around the head and the base covered in a bit of hair.  
  
Hinata rubbed his thumb over the tip, causing a few drops of precome to spill out. He used it to coat Kageyama's shaft and make it slippery enough to stroke. One pump. Two. Hinata's eyes snapped up to Kageyama when he heard a surprised gasp. His friend's face was beautifully flushed, his eyes closed probably in embarrassment, allowing Hinata to feel pride for causing it.  
  
Confidence renewed, Hinata focused again on the length in his palm and applied all of his skill into getting Kageyama off. He stroked faster, adding a twist at random. His fingers rubbed under the ridge of the head, drawing a full-bodied shudder from Kageyama. As always, Kageyama was the quieter one, but Hinata was determined to change that.  
  
He used his other hand to tease Kageyama's balls, pressing lightly and rubbing the seam between them. He leaked more, and now Hinata's stroking motions were accompanied by the sound of wet skin sliding against skin. Kageyama's jaw clenched, and Hinata recognized the signs of reaching completion soon.  
  
Before Kageyama could come, Hinata lowered himself. He took a deep breath, opened his mouth, and closed his lips around the first half of Kageyama's cock. His hand still worked the lower half, and he sucked on the head as best as he could. It tasted weird, but definitely worth it for the reaction Kageyama gave him.  
  
His friend moaned deeply, an instinctual, low sound. It drew up at the end like an over-acting porn star, but it was perfect to Hinata. A hand buried itself in his hair, followed by an urgent tug.  
  
Hinata lifted his head, scared he did something wrong, but the thought vanished when spurts of warm liquid splashed over his mouth and chin. Kageyama opened his eyes, lips parted for heavy breaths, and kept his fingers tangled in Hinata's hair.  
  
"I didn't know you could do that," he said, meeting Hinata's gaze for a moment before looking away.  
  
"Give a blow job? I'm sure anyone with a mouth can do that, dummy." Hinata found himself smiling, ignoring the come still splattered on his face.  
  
"No, you idiot. I mean I didn't know we could do that as friends," Kageyama huffed.  
  
"Well," Hinata started, his smile not fading, though his voice did drop down to a whisper. "I'd let you do whatever you wanted to me."  
  
Hinata looked to see Kageyama's eyes opened wide. His jaw hung down, but he quickly shut his mouth with a sharp _click_ of his teeth.  
  
"Why?" Kageyama grabbed the box of tissues and leaned forward, mopping up Hinata's face.  
  
"You're my friend. I trust you." _And I'm probably in love with you._

Kageyama didn’t respond right away. When he finished cleaning Hinata’s face, he leaned back and studied his features.

“You can’t say stuff like that. ‘I’d let you do whatever you wanted’…” he mumbled and threw the tissue away. “It sounds…”

“What? Sounds what?”

“Gay.” Kageyama’s eyes met Hinata’s again, and he wore a slight frown on his lips.

“Maybe…” Hinata brushed off, making it seem less gay than he actually was. “But what’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing’s wrong with it!” Kageyama scrambled for the words that wouldn’t make him sound like a homophobic asshole. “It’s just not me, okay? I’m… completely straight.”

The words came out sounding unsure, and for once, Hinata felt hopeful. He glanced down at where Kageyama’s hand rested on the mattress, and he reached out to gently touch it with his fingertips. He met Kageyama’s eyes, drawing up all the empathy he could muster.

“You can tell me, you know. If there’s anything on your mind, you can tell me.” He paused to smile reassuringly, giving Kageyama’s hand a squeeze before letting go. “You can trust me.”

“I know,” Kageyama said. “I do.”


	4. Chapter 4

The two boys were addicted now. Addicted to each other's bodies, addicted to the sounds they could draw from each other. Kageyama had given him a blowjob the very next day after Hinata showed him how, and exchanging oral sex got thrown into the mix of things they did to make each other come.

And, lord have mercy, Kageyama had gotten  _so good_  with his mouth.

Alone in the shower room, the school empty after practice, Kageyama dropped to his knees and took nearly all of Hinata's length into his mouth. Inside felt so hot and wet, that tongue cleverly stroking his most sensitive areas. Hinata had to hold a hand over his lips as moans escaped his throat, the other hand buried deep in his friend's hair.

His hips twitched forward, so Kageyama pressed his fingers to Hinata's thighs to keep him up against the shower stall wall. The running water drowned out the sounds of his sucking, but the occasional messy noises reached Hinata's ears and drove him wild.

Kageyama moved his head back and forth, slowly at first. When he started to speed up, he closed his eyes and hollowed out his cheeks. The action caused a vacuum in his mouth that brought the head even closer to his throat. Hinata whined and panted heavily through his nose, eyebrows knitting together because of the overwhelming pleasure.

Fingers crept over from his thigh and teased his balls, and Hinata uncovered his mouth and grabbed Kageyama's hair with both hands, reflexively pulling his face closer.

"Nn... Ah!" Hinata moaned, the echo bouncing around in the empty showers. His hips stuttered forward, and Kageyama did nothing to hold him back.

The head of Hinata's erection disappeared down a hot, tight throat, almost making him scream. Kageyama pulled his head back enough to sputter out a cough, but he was back on Hinata's cock an instant later. Inch by inch, he allowed the shaft into his throat until his nose nearly bumped into Hinata's lower belly. God, thenhe  _swallowed_.

"So close, Kageyama," Hinata warned shakily. He gripped the back hair tightly, meaning to pull his head away, but he managed to only tug his head closer again.

Kageyama hummed around him, indicating that it was alright. Hinata jerked his hips forward one last time before he moaned and spilled down his friend's throat.

Kageyama pulled back when Hinata's cock stopped filling his mouth, and he swallowed. Hinata pried his eyes open, chest rising and falling rapidly from the intensity of his orgasm. He looked at Kageyama, finding a drop of come in the corner of his lips. He couldn't get any sexier like that, on his knees, panting lightly, cheeks flushed. Hinata wanted to kiss the gay into him.

Hinata slumped against the wall and closed his eyes again once his breathing calmed.

"You're so good at that..."

Kageyama stood, licking his lips and cleaning up the leftover semen. He got his hands wet from the shower and scrubbed his palms over his face.

"Thanks."

Hinata peeked at him and reached for Kageyama's wrist to bring him closer. His other hand wrapped around the erection still proudly showing between Kageyama's legs, and he stroked lazily.

"Do you like doing it?" Hinata asked innocently enough, but the hazy look in his eyes showed a more sultry expression.

"I guess," Kageyama responded, distracted by shallowly thrusting his length into Hinata's waiting fist.

"There's another thing I've been wanting to try, if it's okay with you." Hinata chewed on his bottom lip, knowing what it did to Kageyama.

"What is it?" As predicted, his friend's eyes focused on the reddening lip caught between white teeth.

"Here, come closer."

Hinata drew Kageyama in by the wrist, then slipped his arm behind him. Standing straighter, Hinata pressed his thighs together to form a tight line, and he guided Kageyama's cock between them, poking the head through the two muscles.

"What are you...?" Kageyama sounded worried, but Hinata could pinpoint the exact moment his eyes lit up in realization. Without needing to show him anymore, Hinata let him push the rest of his erection between his thighs. Since they were both wet from the shower, the water acted at their lube.

Kageyama shuddered, bracing himself with a hand on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata indulgently rested his own hands on Kageyama's wonderful biceps and nuzzled under his jaw.

"Go ahead and do what you want." Hinata punctuated the permission by clenching his thighs once.

Kageyama released a gasp and jerked his hips. The movement tugged on the muscle between Hinata's thighs. He'd probably chafe, but the water would help soothe the skin. Kageyama developed a slow, uneven rhythm of thrusts, his breath coming out in pants shortly after starting.

Hinata squeezed Kageyama's arms reassuringly and watched the strands of his hair ruffle as he moved. His cock was hot between his legs, hard and insistent. He wondered if this was what sex felt like, and Hinata would totally give up his virginity to Kageyama to find out.

Because he couldn't resist, he trailed his fingers from Kageyama's arms to down his sides, around his back. He scratched lightly, picturing himself overcome with ecstasy as Kageyama thrust roughly into his ass. And suddenly Hinata's dick threatened to wake up again.

He dipped his hands down, filling his palms with Kageyama's ass cheeks and squeezing like he knew he enjoyed. Kageyama responded with a harsh push of his hips.

"Shit, Hinata..." he cursed under his breath and suppressed a moan. But Hinata could hear it, so close to his throat where the sound got trapped. Water from the shower dripped down that throat, and Hinata didn't stop himself as he leaned forward to lick it up.

Kageyama gasped again, but he didn't say anything or push himself away from the tongue. Maybe Hinata imagined it, but was his head slowly tilting to the side, giving him more room? Hinata parted his lips and planted messy kisses down Kageyama's neck. When he found a spot near the collarbone, Hinata sunk his teeth into the flesh and sucked.

Kageyama's moan from earlier finally made its way out, and he tilted his head back in pleasure. Hinata squeezed his ass again to keep him close, lips and tongue busily forming a hickey on the pale skin. He felt Kageyama's throat vibrate as he released more aroused sounds. When his mouth pulled away, he could see the dark red mark already sprouting.

Hinata pressed his legs together, flexing the thigh muscles to make it tight for Kageyama. It was enough to solidly trap the erection in that spot for a moment, but Kageyama doubled his efforts and roughly rocked his hips.

Hinata let out a moan, and that seemed to do it for Kageyama. He stilled, buried between those thighs as deep as he could reach, and came inside the heat with a low groan. Hinata liked the lewd squishing feeling in such an intimate part of his body.

He raised his arms and absentmindedly rubbed Kageyama's back as his friend rested against him. When his cock softened, he shifted his hips to release it from its confines. His sweaty palm on Hinata's shoulder dropped down, and he loosely gripped his hand with his fingers. Hinata's chest felt warm.

"So you liked my idea?" Hinata asked with a giggle in his voice, and Kageyama nodded limply next to his head.

"Where do you get all these ideas from?" Kageyama leaned back to see Hinata's face, watching him shrug in answer.

"I just go with what I think would feel good." He looked down and twined their fingers together. For the first time, Kageyama didn't pull away from the touch. "I have a lot of fantasies," he admitted with a blush.

"What do you think about?"

"Well, I think about us... doing stuff together like we always do. It's nice to think about." Hinata looked up at Kageyama's face again, two inches from confessing his feelings.

"Wait, you have fantasies about me?" Kageyama's eyes were bright.

"Yeah." Hinata frowned, afraid for the hundredth time that he had overstepped their boundaries. "You don't hate me, do you?"

"No, idiot."

Hinata puffed out a little sigh of relief, the smile coming back to his face. Kageyama was the one who blushed and broke eye contact this time.

"I think about you too, so I'm glad it's mutual," he added in a mumble.

"Kageyama, that's dirty~" Hinata teased.

"Hey, you said you did the same thing." Kageyama pouted and splashed Hinata with water from the shower.

Hinata laughed and splashed back, and Kageyama pulled him under the stream to get completely drenched. Fingers tickled Hinata's sides, making his laughter grow even louder. If he had opened his eyes during his fit of giggles, he would've seen a genuine smile spreading across Kageyama's face as he tickled him.

After cleaning up and getting dressed, they walked home together. Back in Kageyama's bedroom, homework briefly forgotten on the table, Kageyama kissed him.

It was a short peck, the kind parents gave each other in the morning before work. But Hinata loved it so much that he blushed down to his neck.

"I thought you said kissing was gay," he reminded him.

"Maybe I'm gay for my best friend." Kageyama shrugged to make it seem like less of a big deal. Hinata laughed softly and leaned over to kiss Kageyama's cheek.

"I won't tell if you won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end! i hope you enjoyed my little smutty, dorky story


End file.
